


The Trouble with Saying Yes

by friendsofthemusain24601



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crowley tries topping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Crowley, Switching things up, a little NSFW but it's not detailed at all, d - Freeform, dom aziraphale, it doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: Crowley is weary of the idea of topping, but when his angel so eagerly suggests they try something new he consents. However, he quickly regrets doing so and his ineffable husband must comfort him.





	The Trouble with Saying Yes

Don’t get him wrong, Crowley loved asserting dominance. The feeling of watching his plants cower before him, wilting with dread was electric. He was an addict, and as a demon the desire to hurt other living things had been drilled into him from a young age. He was a creature of the underworld and they had to learn quickly to take what was theirs. 

Tonight he was attempting to do just that, in a twist from their normal routine Aziraphale had asked if he could try bottoming, with their usual touch of degradation. Ignoring the ache in his chest and way his pulse quickened at the thought Crowley consented, unable to think of a valid reason to say no. In truth, his love would have accepted no explanation at all, just the very knowledge of his discomfort enough, and Crowley knew this. That was why he had to try, his partner had been so giving for so long, it didn’t seem fair to deny him anything when he rarely asked for it. 

The angel’s wrists were pinned to the headboard, Crowley straddling on top of him and cupping his face in one hand, holding tightly. He thrust their heads together in a rough kiss, teeth and tongue crashing messily together as it intensified quickly. Every so often he would break it apart and offer a harsh word, “Slut.” His tongue explored the roof of Aziraphale’s mouth. “Filthy whore.” he nipped at his bottom lip, earning a bleat of arousal from his significant other. 

As the scene went on and Crowley gained more and more control over his love, he was ashamed to say he liked it. Yellow snake eyes flashed maniacally and he began to punish him for some disobedience throughout the matter at hand. One. Two. Five. Ten. Thirty switches of the belt against bare skin. At the end of it Aziraphale fell to his knees in a whimpery mess, thanking Crowley for the punishment. 

The demon no longer felt turned on, he was going to be sick. There was no pleasure in seeing his pure, angelic boy BLEEDING on the floor. It obviously wasn’t enough to leave lasting damage, and it could certainly be miracled away. Not to mention the fact that it was what the angel had asked for, and judging from his response now, exactly what he had wanted, but Crowley couldn’t handle it. He backed away against the wall, legs shaking uncontrollably as his chest heaved. The feeling of bile crept up in his throat despite not having anything to actually throw up, it was more of a response to the emotional distress he had been under. 

That HE had been under. Satan, he was so selfish. He crouched down by Aziraphale and called out, “A-angel, how are you feeling?”

 

He looked up with dazed, blissfully unfocused eyes, a feeling Crowley himself knew all too well. “Sore. Good.” 

 

“Sore? How sore?” he prompted, trying desperately to ignore the screaming voices in his head that ushered him to run away. He needed to remember how Zira usually brought him down from a scene such as this. 

 

He shook his head, “It’s good, not bad. M’ quite alright dear.” he beamed up at Crowley until he properly looked at him, and then his face fell at the obvious distress upon his demon’s features. “Crowley, dearest what’s wrong?”

 

He shook his head and stepped back, arms hugging tightly around his own core. 

 

“Lovely one,” Aziraphale shakily stood up and crossed the distance between them, reaching out to run his fingers through the hair at his temples. “Talk to me.”   
“I s-shouldn’t even need this.” He quietly answered in a rough voice. 

“Need what my sweet?” he purred.

“R-reassurance, contact, I don’t know. I certainly don’t deserve it after what just happened.” He couldn’t meet his eyes. 

Aziraphale slowly repeated, “What just happened.” he raised an eyebrow in confusion, “tell me my love, what do you think just happened?” 

The whimper was immediate and heartbreaking. “I hurt you.” his breath hitched on the words. “You placed your trust in me, and I hurt you.” Much to his surprise gentle, melodic laughter followed. 

“You certainly didn’t hurt me! Well, not in any way I hadn’t asked for, and nothing serious. Besides, you let me do it to you all the time dear.” 

He was already shaking his head. “That’s different.” 

“How is it different?”

“You’re an angel,”

“And?”

“And I’m a demon.”

“..and?” 

“And I deserve to be punished!” his voice cracked, “I deserve the pain, but you- you whose only crime has been loving too much? I can’t do it to you angel I- the sight of you bleeding at my feet because of something /I/ did?” he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth frantically. “I can’t do it again, I- I-” he stammered out, feeling broken in every way. Thankfully his love knew just the right thing to help. 

He miracled them into Crowley’s bed, the demon tucked snugly in between the wall and him. Without missing a beat Aziraphale scooted closer until their entire bodies were pressed together, trying to ease Crowley’s shaking by his own body heat. He pulled him into his arms and under his chin, kissing the top of his head over and over again. “You didn’t hurt me, shhhhh it’s okay. I’m right here, I’m okay.” he pressed another kiss to his forehead, “I’m right here.” 

Crowey sniffled and whispered, “I don’t want to do that again. It was like- like despite all my efforts I was just like them. They hurt you too.” The memory of Armageddon was too fresh in their minds for there to be any confusion about who he meant. 

“This was much different, I assure you.” he soothed, running comforting fingers up and down his back. “And don’t worry, I will never ask you to do it again. I would never make you, don’t worry shhhhh, it’ll be okay.” He slowly rocked him back and forth within the contents of their little blanket haven, leaving soft kisses and gentle reassurances all over until the knot in Crowley’s chest eased. Eventually the shaking stopped, and he could more comfortably interweave himself with his significant other, loving him as deeply as he could to make up for what just happened. 

As if he could read minds Aziraphale tilted back Crowley’s chin just then to kiss him sweetly before murmuring against his lips, “You have done nothing wrong. Just lay here with me and try to relax, okay?” ‘

The demon nodded sleepily, wondering how it was becoming so often the angel slept in his bed. Perhaps there was a conversation to be had, but for now? For now they slept.


End file.
